


Her Perfect World

by kaynibbler16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alice in Wonderland/Coraline fusion AU, F/M, Marichat, Marinette and friends are in their early 20s, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a rising star in the fashion world...or she would have been if not for Chloé Bourgeois. After losing the chance to become Gabriel Agreste's new intern Marinette makes a wish, but she forgot something very important: <i>be careful what you wish for.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic a an AU that is a fusion between Coraline/Alice in Wonderland. Un-betaed. Enjoy! :D

The door slammed as Marinette Dupain-Cheng arrived home to an empty apartment. She was grateful that her roommate and best friend Alya wasn’t home at the moment. This whole day had been a complete disaster because of one person.

Chloe Bourgeois.

That spoiled, arrogant, conniving thief!

Somehow, someway, Chloe managed to steal part of Marinette’s portfolio and claimed that it was her own. Some of those drawings were Marinette’s best designs. Chloe must have paid off a few of the contest officials to prevent Marinette from proving that the designs were her own.

Now Marinette was ruined.

All of her hard work was destroyed in one fell swoop by that stupid brat. Chloe won the contest with Marinette’s designs and would now become Gabriel Agreste’s new intern. Marinette’s chances to be the next great fashion designer under Gabriel’s tutelage were dashed in mere seconds and now she would have to see Adrien Agreste, the man she secretly longed for, wear her stolen designs.

Marinette snatched a pillow from her bed and screamed into it, before breaking out into sobs. Everything was ruined! She was ruined! What did she do now? How could she tell her parents that she would have won but Chloe took it all away and somehow prevented her from proving who the real talent was behind those winning designs?

Throwing the pillow behind her, Marinette dropped down onto the seat in front of her vanity and stared into the mirror with rage. “I was so close, but she just had to take it all away, didn’t she? Everything was perfect until she stole it away!”

Covering her face with her hands, Marinette began to sob.

“It was almost perfect.”

Looking up, eyes red from her tears, Marinette wished.

She wished her life was perfect.

But she forgot one very important detail.

_Be careful what you wish for._


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette groaned when she opened her eyes the next morning as her head pounded to the beat of her heart. She hadn’t cried like that it in a while and she could tell she was dehydrated, too. She thought her dreams would give her some sort of relief from the embarrassment and anger from yesterday, but with no such luck. The memory of Chloe winning the contest with Marinette’s designs followed her into her sleep. Images of Chloe fawning over Adrien as he praised her for her wonderful attention to detail and creativity made Marinette’s blood boil. And, to top it all off, Marinette could only watch because she was trapped inside a soundproof box the whole time.

Closing her eyes as the humiliation came rushing back full force, Marinette rolled over and threw the blankets over her head. She was determined to never leave her bed again.

“Marinette! Time to get up! You have to go to work now!” Alya called through Marinette’s bedroom door. “You have such a busy day today!”

Confused, Marinette pulled the covers away from her face. “Alya, I don’t have work to…day…”

For a moment, Marinette didn’t know where she was. The room, which she was positive was hers yesterday, was much bigger than her own. In fact, it was nearly the size of her and Alya’s apartment.

What the hell?!

“Where…where am I?”

Just then, Alya came through the door with a tray full of delicious food. “You’re at home, silly. Where else would you be?”

Marinette stared at her. “No, this isn’t our apartment.”

“Well, duh!” Alya giggled. “This is _your_ apartment.”

The whole room seemed to tilt. Her apartment? Since when did she have her own apartment? Since when could she afford her own apartment, particularly one of this size?

She must still be dreaming.

“I’m still asleep, aren’t I?” Marinette asked no one in particular. “Well, at least it’s better than watching Chloe getting handsy with Adrien.”

Alya laughed. “Chloe get handsy with Adrien? That would never happen!”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Alya. “Did you hit your head or have you forgotten every day that we’ve known Chloe?”

“Chloe would never touch Adrien. Not if she knows what’s good for her,” Alya said, a strange note in her voice. “Besides, Adrien is already dating someone.”

Marinette deflated. “I can’t catch a break even in my dreams.”

“What are you talking about, Marinette?”

“Nothing, never mind.” Marinette snatched a blueberry from the tray that Alya had set on her bedside table. “So, who do I work for now?”

Alya smiled. “For Gabriel Agreste, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Well, no time for lazy bones today. You have an important meeting with Mr. Agreste.”

Marinette flopped back on what now appeared to be a queen sized bed with extravagant sheets. A little over the top for her tastes, but she could live with it. “But this is my dream, can’t I just stay in bed all day? Yesterday was a disaster and I don’t want to go out.”

Alya shook her head, smile still firmly in place. “But it’s your big day! You get to finally show your finished pieces to _the_ Gabriel Agreste. It’s what you’ve been waiting for.”

With a moan, Marinette dragged herself out from under the covers. “Fine! I might as well get this over with. It’s not like I’ll ever get to experience this in real life.”

Alya left the room with rest of the uneaten food while Marinette went to hop in the shower. Of course, everything was much bigger than her bathroom at home, what with a rain shower that poured into a sunken tub in the middle of the room. “Never knew I even I wanted one of these, but okay.”

Marinette quickly washed and put her make-up on before going over to the only other door in the room that she hadn’t seen behind yet. It was a walk-in closet.

With a gasp, Marinette just gaped at the sight before her. The entire room was massive with floor to ceiling mirrors on one side and wall of shelves adjacent to it that was completely filled with shoes. The other two walls had clothes of every style and make that Marinette had ever dreamed of. From elegant evening dresses to stylish pant suits and even some of the skimpiest bikini’s that Marinette had ever laid eyes on. There were a couple tables covered in jewelry and even a chaise in the middle of the room

This was officially the best dream ever.

“I never want to wake up again,” Marinette said with a sigh.

“You sure about that?” a voice whispered from behind her.

Marinette whirled around, panic seizing her heart.

There was no one there.

“Of course this is too good to be true. This is going to be one of those nightmares where I’m chased by a mob of angry clowns at the end, isn’t it?” Mariette shivered.

“Hardly,” a voice drawled from behind her.

Marinette spun around again and this time came face to face with a leather suited masked man; a masked man with real cat ears and a tail. This dream was getting weirder by the minute. “And just who the hell are you supposed to be? A Cats’ reject?”

The man grinned. “I am many things, princess, but you can call me Chat Noir.”

“Chat Noir? Well, Chat Noir, this is my dream and this is my apartment so if you don’t mind, get out.” Marinette brushed past the strange man towards an adorable taupe blouse and white blazer combo. Now all she needed was a pair of pants and flats.

Chat Noir draped himself over the chaise, tail twitching. “Hmm, nice digs. He went all out for you.”

“Who did?” Marinette asked with a huff. Didn’t he know he was unwelcome?

Chat Noir ignored her question. “White looks good on you.”

“Well, thank you, I think? You didn’t answer my question.”

“There are many questions I can’t answer.”

Marinette groaned. “Ugh, could you _be_ anymore vague?”

“Yes.”

“Huh, a straight answer. Didn’t expect that.”

Chat Noir stood up with a flourish, sauntering over to where Marinette stood and leaned in close to her ear. “I am just full of surprises, _purr_ incess. Never doubt that,” he whispered, his lips just brushing the shell of her ear and Marinette couldn’t quite suppress the warmth that pooled low in her belly. “Not everything is what it seems, my lady. You might want to be careful.”

And just like that, he was gone. No flash of light or fade sequence, just gone.

This was a really weird dream.


End file.
